Gifts from the Gods
by Dragons of the Lightning Ring
Summary: Daystar, Shira, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Aragorn and Legolas get sucked into the world of Greeek mythology! The only way they can get home is to travel to Mount Olympus and meet the gods. ON HOLD
1. Disclaimer and Authors' note

Disclaimer  
  
We don't own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings or the Enchanted Forest Chronicles. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
Authors' Note  
  
Well now that the formalities are over and done with, This is our first story so no flames please. Also we are both pretty busy so don't expect updates too often but they won't take months either. 


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
  
  
  
"They are coming," said Apollo. god of music and prophecy, to the rest of the gods on Mount Olympus.   
  
"It's about time, too," replied Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt.   
  
"Oh good! I was beginning to get bored," Aphrodite, goddess of love, said.  
  
"The fate of three worlds depends on these mortals Aphrodite, you will not interfere!" exclaimed Athena, goddess of wisdom and just warfare.  
  
"I know this is important, but that doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun."  
  
"Father, do something or she will ruin everything," pleaded Artemis to Zeus, King of the gods.  
  
"Now, I don't think...." Zeus began.  
  
" As much as I hate to admit, the girl is right," Hera, Zeus's wife interrupted with a glare at Artemis, which she returned. "You must do something."  
  
"Well Aphrodite," Zeus cleared his throat, "As King of Mt. Olympus, I forbid you and your son Eros to interfere in our visitors' lives."  
  
"But sire..."  
  
"My decision is final."  
  
And so the Gods of Mount Olympus waited for the arrival of the seven mortals whose journey would decide the fate of three worlds. 


	3. Chapter One

In the Enchanted Forest  
  
"Daystar! Come here, I have an errand for you," Cimorene, Queen of the Enchanted Forest, called her sixteen year old son. She had very long dark hair in braids that were wound around her head like a crown. At the moment she was standing in the courtyard in front of the castle where Mendanbar, King of the Enchanted Forest, was teaching Daystar how to use his own sword.  
  
"Coming Mother," replied Daystar, getting up and walking over.  
  
"I need you to take this to Shiara right now," Cimorene said, handing him a wooden box.  
  
"Alright Mother. Father? Could you take me to the edge of the forest?"  
  
"Of course, if you are to rescue your future Queen, you should hurry," Mendanbar laughed. Daystar just glared.  
  
"Mendanbar don't tease him and hurry up! The Dragon Council is meeting tomorrow and Shiara needs those recipes," sighed Cimorene.  
  
"I'm going dear, just let me get the sword." He disappeared and a puff of air rushed to where he was standing, he reappeared a few seconds later holding the Sword of the Enchanted Forest. "Well let's go Daystar."  
  
  
  
"Get going, but be careful. There are some stray wizards still lurking around," Mendanbar warned Daystar.  
  
"I know Father, I'll be careful. Thank you for bringing me this far."  
  
"You're welcome and give Shiara my greetings."  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
Daystar walked up to the entrance of the cave. "Shiara, are you here?"  
  
"How many times do I have to say this? I am not a princess and I do not want or need to be rescued!" came a yell from inside.  
  
"It's me Daystar, Mother sent me to bring you some recipes for the Council meeting and you really should be more polite. Don't you want to use your magic?"  
  
"Oh, hello Daystar. I thought you were one of those knights or princes again; they just can't seem to grasp the fact that I'm not a princess," Shiara said walking out of the cave.  
  
"Hello Shiara, may I come in?"  
  
"Sure, sorry. Speaking of apologies, have any of you found a way to get this blasted politeness spell of me?" While she was speaking they came into the kitchen and sat down on the bench.  
  
"Sorry but Telemain is working on it. Mother told me to give you this," Daystar handed her the box.  
  
"Oh good, I'm not very good at cooking or organizing things, at least not as good as Cimorene was. Kazul is really nice about it but these will help a lot," smiled Shiara. "Now I need to get everything ready for tomorrow," she got up.  
  
"I'll help, what do you need?" Daystar offered.   
  
"I was going to get some flowers to use as a centerpiece, I guess you can come along." They walked back the way Daystar came, after about 10 minutes they came to a small opening in the cliff side. They went through it and came to a clearing with lots of trees and flowers.  
  
"Is this the clearing where my mother found that ingredient for the fire proofing spell and met Antorell?"  
  
"I think so, but that doesn't matter right now," Shiara replied. "There some dragonsbane around here so be careful not to touch it. I don't want to track little pieces of dragonsbane into Kazul's cave." They spread out and began to look for some nice flowers.   
  
"Shiara, come look at this," Daystar called. "I don't think I've ever seen a flower that looks like this before, have you?"  
  
Shiara walked over and saw Daystar looking at a flower with pale violet petals and tiny red dots. It was growing on one of the lower branches of an elm tree. "But that's impossible, flowers don't grow on elms," she reached up to pick it off the branch. Daystar grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Don't, it could be dangerous!"   
  
"It's a flower, and before you say anything this isn't the Enchanted Forest." Shiara shook off his hand and picked the flower. "You see, nothing happened."   
  
Almost before she finished her sentence a whirl of light surrounded them. Shiara and Daystar disappeared from the clearing. 


	4. Chapter Two

Gifts from the Gods  
  
Lord of the Rings  
*One year after the 3rd book*  
  
* ~ ~ In Mirkwood ~ ~ *  
  
Legolas is now the King of Mirkwood. He doesn't have a queen . But many princesses tried. Most of the time Legolas likes to travel in the woods of his kingdom. He missed the adventures he has with the Fellowship. He hasn't been able to bend his bow for over 3 months. He had promised Gimly that he would go with him to Fangorn forest. But now since he was king he couldn't go and he felt very bad. Before his father suddenly dies he was looking for supplies he would need for the journey to Fangorn forest. But his father's death also meant that Legolas couldn't visit Gimly.  
"Your Majesty" said an elf "do you need anything?" Legolas looked up.  
  
"Yes, the king of Gondor, my friend Aragorn said that he needed help with rebuilding Minas Tirith. The dwarfs are there to rebuild the walls and houses but they need the elves to make a beautiful garden for her Majesty Queen Arwen. He also needs a finishing touch on the walls," said Legolas "if you would get some seeds, plants, trees and some men."  
"Yes your Majesty. Do you need horses too?" said the elf  
"Yes, and also get another elf to pack some of my clothes. I have some things I need to discus with Aragorn," said Legolas. The elf bowed and left. It was time for him to stretch his legs, he thought as he left his room and went out to look at his garden.  
  
* ~ ~ In Gondor ~ ~ *  
  
Aragorn looked to the north and then east. It has been about one year since the war ended and he became king. To his surprise Arwen had stayed and was now his queen. As Gimly promised the dwarfs came to help rebuild Minas Tirith. The elves had come too but his friend Legolas had to leave because his father had died. Before he left he said that he would return after a few months and come back with elven plants so that Arwen would feel at home in Gondor. The rest of her people had left the shores of Middle – Earth.  
Ever since the elves left, the kingdom seemed less cheery. Gandalf said that he had to go to Mordor, Minas Morgul. He wonted to make sure that everything was in order before he too left Middle – Earth with the elves.  
And now it has been about three months and he hasn't heard from either of his friends. Then he heard a horn and he recognized it. Legolas had come back to Gondor! He was sure things would be better now, but he couldn't help feeling concerned for Gandalf. The man was wise but he could still be in trouble. He should say something to Legolas, he might know what to do.  
  
* ~ ~ Later that day ~ ~ *  
  
Legolas looked at his friend and said.  
"It has been a long time since I have seen you. Even though it took a lot of convincing but I finally made the elves see that nothing would happen while I was away. Since I have no heir they are afraid I will die leaving them with out a king. Anyway how have things gone here? Has Gandalf returned? And we brought the plants as promised." Aragorn shook his friends hand and said.  
"Everything is fine the kingdom has been rebuilt but we still need the plants, that you have brought. But Gandalf has not returned from Mordor. It is somewhat troubling me."  
"We could ride to Mordor tomorrow" said the elf. "Just to make sure he is alright."  
"Good idea, I'll get someone to get everything ready"  
  
* ~ ~ The next day ~ ~ *  
  
The next morning the two men came to breakfast. They were both dressed for riding.  
"We better eat and leave before Arwen finds out and makes us stay." Said Legolas.  
"We should take some elves with us, so that everyone won't panic.' There was a nod from Legolas  
They ate in silence and then rose to get their horses and the five other men. The day was nice and cool. It felt good to ride again Aragorn thought.  
They rode for a couple of hours to Osgiliath and then sailed across the river and rode some more. Finally the reached Minas Margul were Gandalf was supposed to be, but they did not see him. The men decided to split up and search. Legolas and Aragorn went into the dark tower to see if Gandalf was there. They climbed countless flights of stairs. When they got to the top they were surprised. Gandalf was lying on the floor clearly hurt and behind him was Saruman.  
"How did you escape?" said Aragorn as he took his sword and Legolas his bow.  
"How did I escape? I thought you were brighter that that, so I'm not going to tell you. Since the Dark Lord is dead I have nothing to do so I'm leaving. Farewell." With a flash of light he disappeared Legolas and Aragorn rushed to Gandalf but as soon as they touched him. They disappeared in a whirl of light. 


	5. Chapter Three

Dear reader,  
  
Sorry that we took such a long time to post our next chapter. Annett's   
  
internet isn't working and my computer broke. I finally got a new one (very   
  
happy). We are almost done with the 4th chapter (the one were they all meet) I think that you will like it. So now read the new chapter. Hope you like it.   
  
Dragons of the Lightning Ring  
  
Harry Potter  
  
the 6th Year  
  
Platform 9 3/4   
  
"Harry!"  
  
Hearing his name, Harry turned around to see a girl with bushy hair and a   
  
tall redheaded boy. "Ron, Hermione, hello."  
  
"Oh, we missed you, didn't we Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, how did the muggles treat you?"  
  
"After the threat from the Order they pretty much ignored me. Dudley was so   
  
terrified, he ran out of the room whenever I came in."  
  
Flashback  
  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful   
  
arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch... He heard   
  
Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing.  
  
"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES . . . BORN   
  
TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES . . . AND   
  
THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVF POWER THE DARK LORD   
  
KNOWS NOT . . . AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN   
  
LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES . . . THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE   
  
DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES."  
  
Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy   
  
made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophesy had been made, though he   
  
did not know its full content. He set out to kill you when you were still a   
  
baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophesy. He discovered, to   
  
his cost that he was mistaken, when the curse intended to kill you backfired.   
  
And so, since his return to his body, and particularly since your extraordinary   
  
escape from him last year, he has been determined to hear that prophecy in its   
  
entirety, this is the weapon he has been seeking so assiduously since his   
  
return: the knowledge of how to destroy you.  
  
The usual letter from Hogwarts arrived along with his OWL results. He did   
  
alright but to his surprise he actually got an Exceeds Expectation in Potions.   
  
But Snape only takes people who got Outstanding into his NEWT's class, there   
  
went his dream of being an Auror. Oh well.  
  
He was so into the books that Dumbledore send to him that he lost track   
  
of time. Before he knew it he had to go to Diagon Alley to get his school   
  
supplies. He also found it funny in a way since it was Hermione who would always   
  
be studying and stuck in a book. And now it was him.  
  
Moody, Tonks, Remis and other people appeared in his house and then they   
  
went to Diagon Alley. When he got there and got his money from the bank he went   
  
to get his school supplies. And then he went to the book shop and got more   
  
information about the Department of Mysteries.   
  
He asked to stay at the Dursley house for the entire summer instead of   
  
going to the Order's headquarters. He just couldn't face the memories, he knew   
  
he couldn't stay in denial forever but he could still prolong it for as long as   
  
possible. So Dumbledore kept sending books, now from the Restricted section of   
  
the library. Before long it was September 1st . Which brings us to know.  
  
End of Flashback   
  
They boarded the train and found a compartment, talking and catching up on   
  
what the others did over the holiday. If Ron and Hermione noticed that Harry was   
  
a bit more subdued than usual, neither did he say anything. About half an hour   
  
after the train had left King's Cross Harry interrupted the chatter.  
  
"I think I'm going to go and greet everyone, I'll be back soon."  
  
"Alright Harry," Ron replied. "Hermione, you wont to play chess?"  
  
Harry didn't hear the reply, he had walked about 5 minutes when he bumped   
  
into Luna Lovegood.   
  
"Oh, hello Harry. How was your summer?"  
  
Harry was about to reply when Draco Malfoy walked up. "Well, well, well   
  
if it isn't Loony Lovegood and Potter," he sneered.   
  
"Malfoy don't you have anything better to do?" Harry spat   
  
"Oh what's this?" Luna was looking down at the floor and she picked up a   
  
very odd looking book.  
  
And with a whirl of light, they were gone. 


End file.
